


In Health and In Sickness

by rainydaybooks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaybooks/pseuds/rainydaybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is sick but goes on stage anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Health and In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: Louis passes out on stage cause of a really bad head and stomach ache and Harry comforts him.
> 
> It's basically just cute Harry being cute to Louis and fluff fluff fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://chazpels.tumblr.com)

It had actually started before the concert.

Of course Louis wouldn’t say anything, but Harry had seen him taking painkillers and he had also seen him subtly massaging his temples when he thought the younger boy wasn’t looking. However, each time Harry had asked him if everything was alright he’d waved it off, reassuring him that yes, he was fine, or trying to distract him by kissing him. Needless to say, that method was idiot-proved.

When Harry asked him for the tenths time he’d even gotten mad at him, telling him to stop fussing about him like a crazy mother hen, he was “all fine and dandy goddammit.” That had worried him more rather than reassure him though, because Louis never snapped at him like that. Yet, he’d known better than to annoy him any further.

After another cuppa tea Louis had looked better and though not forgotten, the anxiety in Harry had at least decreased, especially after Louis had apologized very… thoroughly for snapping at him.

But now the concert was only minutes away, they were about to go on stage, and Louis was the palest Harry had ever seen him. He kept shooting him concerned glances, but the older boy adamantly refused to look at him. Just before the headed on stage he gently squeezed Harry’s shoulder as if to reassure him though, and it helped Harry to calm down and concentrate, at least somewhat.

The first half of the concert went as smoothly as ever, the boys, almost deafened by the audience’s screams, were goofing around as usual. However, Harry noticed that Louis was quieter than on other nights, and he didn’t even tease him with small touches or that hip-thrusting he always did. He tried not to dwell on it, he owed the fans a good show and he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on that and Louis at the same time. After all, his boyfriend was not a child, but a grown man and would be able to take care of himself. Plus, if he kept staring at him as obviously as he did right now, management would throw a fit.

As the first part of the show came to an end, the boys rushed backstage to redress and, in Louis’ case, take another painkiller. When he noticed Harry’s worried glance on him, he plastered on a smile, pecked him on the lips and hugged him tightly. “Stop frowning, babe, you’ll get wrinkly” he whispered in the younger boy’s ear and pecked him there as well, for good measure.

Harry hugged him back, his hands soothing up and down his spine, equal parts reassuring Louis and himself. “Okay” he whispered back, his mouth forming the words on Louis’ neck. “I love you.” Louis beamed at that; they had been together for far more than two years and still his heart fluttered every time the curly-haired boy said these words to him. “I love you, too, Haz.”

“Oi, come on now, love birds!” Niall shouted at the two of them, effectively destroying their moment. Harry grinned at him, excitement and adrenaline overriding his worry as he grabbed Louis’s hands and pulled him on stage, holding onto him so long that Louis was sure some fans had noticed. He couldn’t really bring himself to care.

From the beginning of the second half, Harry knew that it wasn’t gonna end well. Louis’ face flinched every time the girls’ screams turned especially loud and he nearly missed one of his solos because he was massaging his temples yet again, not even bothering to be subtle about it anymore.

Even so, the concert was coming to an end, only one song was left to sing. By now the other boys had caught on as well and Harry was openly staring at Louis the whole time, ready to help him the second he was needed while silently praying that that wouldn’t be the case until they got off of the stage.

And it seemed like his prayers were answered, because the last song was over and only the “Thank you’s” and bows were left. He was standing next to his boyfriend, he couldn’t help the anxiety anymore, and he felt how heavily Louis was leaning on him. Not that he minded. He’d promised Louis a million times and more that he’d be there whenever he was needed and he intended to keep that promise.

But just as they were doing their bows he felt Louis slack against him and with a shock he realized that the older boy had fainted.

Without thinking about it he picked his boyfriend up bridal-style, and instantly the screams turned even louder, along the countless “I love you’s” now frantic “Larry’s” were being yelled.

Harry didn’t care though and without waiting for the others, he left the stage with Louis pressed tightly against him as if he feared he’d evaporate otherwise.

As soon as he was backstage, he began yelling for security to help him. Louis would be mad at him afterwards, he never wanted anyone to know when he was weak, but at that moment Harry didn’t care. He was scared and he needed Louis to wake up.

Some of their security guys immediately rushed to his side, helping him lay Louis down on a couch. Harry kneeled down next to his lover’s head, gently caressing his face while begging Louis to open his eyes.

Someone handed him a wet washcloth and he started wiping the sweat off of Louis’ head and whispering sweet nothings to him. The cold water had the stronger effect though, and as the boy’s eyes fluttered open an almost desperate “Louis!” left Harry’s mouth.

Louis seemed to be disoriented for a few moments, his eyes wide and scared as he looked through the room, until his gaze settled o Harry. “Wha-“, he started, but Harry cut him off.

“What happened is that you scared the shit out of me and that I will never ever let you go on stage when you’re not feeling well, you bloody idiot!”, Harry said, tears sneaking out of his eyes while he kissed every inch of Louis face, not giving a single fuck about the audience they had.

That audience however did give more than just a single fuck. Yet another moment was destroyed as the other boys rushed to Louis’ side, Zayn shoving Harry out of the way to pet Louis’ head, while Niall and Liam situated themselves on the other side of the couch, awkwardly leaning over the backrest to fuss over the oldest band member as well.

“What the hell happened, Harry?”, Liam asked and four pairs of eyes settled on the curly-haired lad that was just getting up into a sitting position again.

“I.. I don’t know, he just suddenly fainted! I just carried him in here, I..” He trailed of, suddenly not sure what he was about to say anymore.

Louis looked so small and broken lying on the couch and Louis never looked small nor broken. “Uhm.. can you-“ he started, but thankfully Zayn caught on and ushered the boys along with remaining security out of the room, squeezing Harry’s shoulder in the passing.

The moment the door closed behind them, he was at Louis’s side again. He crawled on the couch next to him and snuggled as close as possible into him, his arms sneaking around Louis’ waist and pulling him into his own chest. Louis hid his face on Harry’s shoulder; he was blushing furiously and his whole body was tense.

When the silence between them became awkward, Harry started playing with Louis’ hair in a, hopefully, reassuring manner. Louis just clung to him while still refusing to speak to him or at the least look at him. “Are you ok? Do you need a doctor or another painkiller or-“

But Louis cut him off with a strangled sob, burying his face even deeper in Harry’s shirt. Harry gently cupped his cheeks and forced Louis to look him in the eyes. “Louis, why won’t you let me help you?”

Louis tried looking away, his cheeks still bright red. Harry wouldn’t let him though and finally Louis whispered, “I’m so embarrassed.”

Harry had to suppress the sudden urge to laugh. He’d been so worried that Louis was seriously ill, and now that. “Lou”, he said gently and earnestly, still looking straight into the other boy’s eyes, “You don’t have to be embarrassed. You fainted on stage, because you did the show despite being sick. You were in pain the whole day and still you went up there and sang and delivered, just so you wouldn’t disappoint the fans. You pushed yourself to far, so you wouldn’t seem weak, and your body couldn’t handle it any further. You don’t have to be ashamed. You’re so incredibly strong, Lou, but even you have to rest at some point!”

Louis had tears in his eyes again, but he was smiling weakly as Harry continued. “I’m so proud of you. I’m proud of you every single day. You’re incredible, you amaze me with everything you do. Honestly, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you, and so do our fans. They’re worried about you now, but trust me, none of them will think of you as weak. And neither do I.”

He wiped away the tears on Louis’ cheeks with his thumb and kissed him gently on the forehead. “I love you, Haz. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He murmured into Harry’s shoulder that he was yet again hiding in.

“You’ll never have to find out, babe.” Harry replied smiling. “However, if I ever see you in pain again, I won’t let you get on stage. Even if you give me another amazing blowjob to try and convince me.” He added with a cheeky smile, making Louis blush.

“You loved it” he retorted weakly and Harry laughed.

“Never denied that.” He said and leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss. He was about to turn the kiss more heated, but Louis winced and Harry mentally slapped himself for forgetting that the older boy was in fact still sick. “Sorry” he murmured with a sheepish smile.

Louis laughed weakly and snuggled into him. “Thank you.” He whispered, looking up at Harry adoringly. The younger just shook his head and pecked him, muttering “Nothing to thank me for.”

After all, he couldn’t even estimate the number of times the older boy had taken care of him, comforted him and had done everything in his power to bring that dimply smile on his face.

Because that’s how they worked. Louis took care of Harry, and Harry took care of Louis. That’s the way they’ve been from the beginning and it’s the only way they’ll ever be.


End file.
